Sabia que algo iba a terminar mal
by Doncamatic-Stylo
Summary: Finn, puede que no sea la persona mas lista, pero sabia que algo iba a terminar mal, una que las pistas no eran las indicadas  'narrado por Finn" -narración normal-


Sabía que algo andaba mal

'Sé que no soy una persona muy lista, o atento, sensible, o que soy despistado, pero definitivamente algo andaba mal por aquí.

Tal vez todo comenzó cuando iba hacia la habitación de Kurt, para preguntarle si me preparaba un rico postre, definitivamente el si sabe cocinar, entonces escuche música proveniente de su habitación, decidí tocar la puerta, para no agarrarlo en una situación incómoda, que tal si se está vistiendo y lo encuentro en ropa interior ¡No que horror¡ para mí como para él. Parece que no escucha, ni un adelante escuche, decido abrir despacio y silenciosamente la puerta, trato de no observar, pero no aguanto y que grave error cometí, ¡se está besando con ese chico Blaine¡ y no solo eso me impacta si no la posición, dios parece que se quieren comer la boca, Blaine está sentado en la cama y Kurt esta, sobre él, con sus piernas separadas y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Blaine sosteniéndolo de las caderas y queriendo tentar más abajo. En definitiva jamás debí entrar a ese cuarto, parece que no han notado que estoy aquí, decido irme como entre, en silencio.

Bien ese fue el primer indicio de que algo anda mal, la segunda señal tal vez fue cuando Puck me pregunto por Kurt, estábamos en los vestidores cuando de repente Puck me pregunta-¿Oye Finn, y Kurt? –medio desinteresando me lo pregunta, lo cual me genera varias preguntas-Pues, bien feliz en Dalton- Respondo acomodándome la camisa, no le doy mucha importancia."

'El tercer indicio fue cuando Sam me pregunto donde se localizaba Dalton y la canción favorita de Kurt, le respondí que ya ni me acordaba de donde se encontraba, y que es todo un misterio su canción favorita pues, a él le pueden gustar varias canciones de el mismo tema o de diferentes, pero que por una temporada le gusto "teenage dream" ahí empecé a notar raro a Puck y a Sam los dos distraídos, ensayando canciones de amor, es mas hasta Sam ya no tiene interés ni por Queen, Santana o una chica y Puck parece que rompió con Laurel todo, un misterio."

'Hoy es fin de semana, y Kurt viene desde Dalton, a estar aquí, en Lima.

Se escucha que alguien entra y mi madre saluda con entusiasmo, parece que es Kurt bajo para saludarlo y veo que también esta Blaine los dos aun están con el uniforme, desde el beso que vi, se me ha hecho incomodo que lo mencionen y que esas imágenes vengan a mi cabeza, tal vez deba decirle lo que vi.

Blaine sí que es agradable, hasta hablamos de Football y todo eso, Kurt dice que tiene algo que decirnos a todos, se pone serio, pero yo se que está muy nervioso por dentro, le pondo una mano en el hombro para darle valor, parece que funciona y empieza a hablar."

Carole, papá, Finn, yo… bueno, Blaine y yo…-'parece dudar y empieza a temblar sus manos, eso a mí, hace que me confunda mas y me siento muy confuso y una idea viene a mi mente ¿Los hombres se pueden embarazar? Bueno considerando que yo creí que deje embarazada a Queen en un jacuzzi, todo es posible y ¿si es verdad? No, no quiero imaginarlo."

Kurt y yo estamos saliendo, somos novios-'dice Blaine serio, mientras sostiene las manos Kurt, valla que sorpresa es mas no sé qué decir, Burt parece meditarlo, mamá, feliz."

'Sin embargo, Kurt parecía más aliviado, mamá, se levanta y abraza a Kurt y a Blaine por igual."

'Suena el timbre y me levanto para abrir, veo a Sam y Puck en la puerta ambos con guitarras, ambos entran sin esperar que reaccione, y buscan a Kurt con la mirada."

-Kurt salió del comedor para saber por qué Finn, tardaba tanto, se sorprende ver a Puckerman y a Sam, ambos con guitarras.-

'Todo pasa muy rápido, Puckerman y Sam se acercan a Kurt y atropelladamente le dice algo, que sonó como 'me gustas', 'esto es para ti'"

-Empezaron a sonar las guitarras y las voces pronto las acompañaron, Kurt estaba totalmente confundido, Blaine parecía decidirse entre enojarse o tomarlo como una broma, Burt y Carole estaban sorprendidos, confusos, y Finn sencillamente no entendía nada, al terminar la canción, ambos se acercaron a Kurt para preguntarle si le gusto o si los echara a golpes de su casa, y de paso confesar sus sentimientos, tal vez no en ese orden, pero harían las tres cosas.-

'Esperen, creo que eso fue una declaración, definitivamente algo anda mal, solo espero que nadie salga realmente lastimado, veo que se acercan Kurt, el, primero en hablar es Sam, le dice que le gusta en verdad mucho que espera que acepte su invitación para una cita, de inmediato lo interrumpe Puck, diciendo, que no le crea, que mejor acepte una cita muy ardiente con él, y que habrá mucha diversión, pero al terminar estas palabras, Blaine abraza posesivamente a Kurt por la cintura, y celosamente dice que Kurt ya tiene novio y es el, los dos cambias sus caras, coquetas a unas confusas y desilusionadas, Kurt habla y dice que fue linda la canción sin embargo es cierto el ya tiene novio, Burt empieza a hablar y dice que es mejor que se vallan no tiene sentido quedarse, todos regresamos al comedor en silencio."

-Sam y Noah se alejan de la casa Hummel-Hudson, las guitarras a un lado y el corazón roto, pero piensan tal vez fue lo mejor, a la vista ese chico, el novio de Kurt parece buen tipo, solo esperan que no lo dañe, si no ellos tendrán que consolarlo.-

-Cenaron cómodamente, hablando de Football, moda y si podría Blaine dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, ya que era demasiado noche y su casa quedaba algo lejos, Burt y Carole accedieron.-

-En el cuarto de Finn, pensó que tal vez las cosas no fueron tan mal, nadie salió lastimado realmente, se dio cuenta de que aun tenía hambre, se escapo a la cocina, iba subiendo las escaleras cuando escucha un grito de sui madre proviniendo de la habitación de Kurt, rápidamente fue a ver que era, ve hacia el interior de la habitación, y ve a Blaine y Kurt semi-desnudos solo con la ropa interior puesta-, 'su madre en medio de esta, gritándole un sarta de cosas, enseguida viene, Burt, con las mismas intenciones a las que yo venía y de inmediato trata de sacar Blaine de la habitación, a gritos y golpes, Kurt no se queda atrás, y de inmediato dice que es un error, que no estaban asiendo nada malo, yo no interfiero, pues no sé de qué lado estar, Burt me dice que lo ayude a sacar a ese tipo de la casa, decido ayudarle, ya que la vez pasada, yo también tuve deseos de sacarlo del cuarto, por manosear a mi hermano de esa manera,"-Blaine, trataba de que lo soltaran, para por lo menos ponerse ropa, le aventaron su ropa en la cara, estando afuera de la casa los tres y kurt detrás de ellos tratando de dialogar, que eso fue un mal entendido, nadie le creyó, ni siquiera Finn o Carole.

"A pasado una semana desde el accidente en la habitación, el lunes en la mañana, se despidió algo molesto y el lunes en la mañana, se despidió algo molesto y hoy vuelve, esperemos que no traiga a Blaine si no Burt se pondrá como loco, parece que después de todo algo si salió mal.


End file.
